Anime Romance -- Fairy Tail - GaLe
by emeralddrop
Summary: [This is from my one-shot book, Anime Romance, on Wattpad.] A GaLe one-shot series. [Turn to the most recent one-shots for the better ones.]
1. Brave

**[Fairy Tail]**

_**Brave**_

**[GaLe]**

* * *

**This is actually from my one-shot book, Anime Romance, on Wattpad.**

* * *

_Yet another before my improvement of the art of writing. The old me seriously could not write._

* * *

Levy was really nervous. Her heart was skipping at little everytime ahe took She was on her first mission with Gajeel! And how'd this happen? Well...

* * *

_**Five Minutes Earlier...**_

"Oi! Shrimp!"

Levy blushed slightly at the nickname that Gajeel had labeled her.

"Yeah, Gajeel?" Levy looked up, from the book she was reading.

It was Lucy's. She had finished the 10th chapter, so she gave it to Levy, as she promised, to read.

"Do you want to go on a mission with me and Panther Lily?" Gajeel asked, acting uninterested.

But of course Gajeel was interested. He was kind of nervous, as he asked the little blue haired Mage. He had fallen in love with her, slowly but surely.

At first, he had thought that Levy was an annoying little bookworm, but after getting to know her better, he had thought better of her.

And right now, he was asking her if she wanted to come on a mission, hoping she was going to say yes.

"Umm... I.. Are you sure?" Levy was stuttering a little.

"Why am I asking then?" Gajeel smirked a little as he noticed that Levy was stuttering a little.

"Umm...okay. So when are leaving?"

"Now,"

And just as the rest of the Shadow Gear Team walked into the guild, Gajeel grabbed Levy and walked out. (Yes, Lucy's book was saved. Levy managed to grab it and stuff it in her bag...)

* * *

_**Now**_

"Oi, Shrimp. What are suppose to be doing again?"

"Umm..well..." Levy looked at the mission sheet. "Mm...capturing a bandit who goes by the name of Crimix".

"Okay then... Hey, shrimp. I caught a weird scent. Lets follow it,"

Gajeel then,promptly took off, with Panther Lily close behind.

"Hey! Wait up!"

Levy ran after them.

* * *

_**~time skip~** _

"Shrimp! Watch out!""

"Wha-Kya!" Levy screamed as she was hit with a ball of fire.

They had found the bandit...with some of his friends. There were 3 of them,now. The bandit could use ring magic. His first friend could use card magic. His second friend used fire magic.

"Haha! So, Fairy Tail mages aren't really what they claim to be!" The one with fire magic said, evilly, approaching Levy.

She couldn't get back up, because she was frozen with fear.

"Why don't we end this!" And he threw another fireball at Levy.

Levy could only close her eyes. All of the sudden she felt a warm pair of arms scoop her up.

"Huh?" Levy looked.

It was Gajeel!

"You can't leave me that easy, shrimp."

Levy looked up at him, slightly blushing.

A minute later Gajeel put Levy down.

"Stay here, shrimp,"

That's when Levy saw how badly beaten Gajeel was. (He hadn't ate metal for a week, apparently.)

"Gajeel! Wait!"

Gajeel stopped and looked at Levy.

She realized something and had a plan. And she was hoping it would work. But only they had to take out the other two, the card and fire mages.

Ten minutes later, the card and fire mages were taking a long nice nap and the bandit was tied up.

"Thanks shrimp," Gajeel told Levy.

"Welcome. The only reason that they were so powerful was because they had such powerful and old artifacts. So it was easy to come up with that plan," she replied, smirking, while looking up at Gajeel.

She was sitting down on a log. She was completely and overly tired.

Gajeel looked at Panther Lily.

"I, ummm, have to... I'll be right back!" And Panther Lily took his leave.

_Gajeel better not mess this up_, he thought.

Then Gajeel looked back at Levy.

"Not the plan. For coming with us. And here's your gift," and Gajeel leaned down and planted a kiss on Levy's lips.

Levy frozen or a minute, then looked up at Gajeel. He was double-checking the ropes on the bandit.

Levy smiled, blushing. Then she got an evil glint in her eyes,got up, and jumped onto Gajeel's back.

"What are you doing shrimp?!" Gajeel yelled out surprise.

"Give me a piggyback ride! Otherwise I'll tell the guild about that!"

What? Levy was tired of walking!

"Fine," Gajeel grumbled.

But he was glad to do it.

* * *

_**THE END**_

Or is it?

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Did you see that?! I have to totally tell everybody at the guild!" Snickered a blondie.

"Yeah..." Her partner, a pink-haired guy, didn't seem too interested in listening to her. He was pretty much just staring at her.

"Come on!" The blondie said, excite to get back to the guild hall to tell everyone. Especially Mira. Especially her.

* * *

_Yes, I couldn't help that the old me was absolutely hooked on NaLu, oops. I hope you enjoyed an maybe one day, I'll edit this and the others I've posted. Ick._

* * *

_ - - emeralddrop / rico_


	2. Confessions

**[Fairy Tail]**

_**Confessions**_

**[GaLe]**

* * *

**This one-shot is from my one-shot book, Anime Romance, on Wattpad.**

* * *

_My writing got a tad bit better in this one!_

* * *

"Shrimp."

Levy didn't look up. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't. She just..._couldn't. _Especially after what she had done.

**_*Flashback*_**

_ "Uh..."._

_ Gajeel turned around, his face unreadable. Levy gulped. Lu-chan, then, pushed her forward with her elbow. Levy turned her head and glared at her._

_ "Uh, I've got to go now! I need, uh, to go talk to Natsu," Lu-chan grinned, nervously. _

_ Well she did have a right to be nervous._

_ "So bye!" Lu-chan ditched me with Gajeel, waving goodbye. _

_ Levy scowled, but then turned back to Gajeel, nervously._

_ She couldn't believe that she and Lucy had been talked into this by Mira. Mira was making them both confess to the guys they liked. Not that...Lucy and Levy hadn't already been planning that. They were going to...but a little extra prompting..ehem, annoying and scaring more like it, from Mira, and BOOM._

_ "Nani?" Gajeel asked. He was leaning against the tree. They were in Magnolia park._

_ "Ano...G-Gajeel-kun...". Levy then gave herself a mental slap. He hated it when Levy called him that._

_ "Nani, shrimp?" _

_ Levy took a deep breath, then blurted out,"GAJEELIREALLYLIKEYOUAND...". Levy trailed off, not knowing what to say next._

_ Gajeel raised an eyebrow, but didn't react, most likely, because he was still trying to comprehend what Levy just said. Levy started to feel her face go a bright red. She wanted to run out of there right then, but... __**Fine, I'll count to five and if he doesn't say anything, I'll run. **__Levy thought. _

_**One...**_

_She looked down at the ground, unable to look at Gajeel anymore. _

_**Two...Three...**_

_If anything, she was turning redder by the minute._

_**Four...FIVE!**_

_Levy turned and ran toward the guild. She felt a tear streak down her face. Mira was wrong about Gajeel liking her. If he did like her...he would've done something..._

**_*flashback end*_**

She felt him sit down next to her. She didn't move. Levy was just hoping he would go away.

"Shrimp. Look at me."

"No," Levy mumbled.

"Shrimp."

Levy almost looked up. Gajeels voice had gotten softer. But then she mentally shook her head. No.

"Go-"

"Gomen, little shrimp," he whispered.

Levy froze. W-What?

Then she felt an arm go around her shoulders. Levy stiffened even more, but then relaxed. She lifted her head from the table and leaned into Gajeel.

Then what he did next made Levy's face go the reddest its ever been in her entire life.

He leaned down and kissed her on her cheek.

"Merry Christmas, little shrimp," he whispered.

Levy's soul nearly flew out of her body, but he managed to stay in enough for her to stutter.

"M-Merry C-Christ-tmas G-"

And this time, Levy wasn't interrupted by his words-but by his mouth.

Gajeel, then, leaned back. "So, shrimp-"

"My name's not shrimp!" Levy flicked Gajeel on the forehead.

"Itte!" he mumbled, rubbing it.

Levy smiled. She knew he wasn't really hurt. He was just doing it for her.

"So what-"

Levy was AGAIN, interrupted by idiots.

"Ice Pee! You're about to pay!"

Levy and Gajeel turned around to see what was happening this time.

"Shut up Flame Brain!"

Gray and Natsu were fighting again, but then something peculiar happened.

"Natsu! Come on! We're gonna go on a mission!" Lu-chan called.

She was standing by the door, holding a piece of paper in her hand. She was, apparently, oblivious to the fact that the boys were fighting. Or so Levy thought.

"Hai!" Natsu grinned, running over to Lucy, leaving a very surprised Gray with his mouth hanging open.

Everybody gasped as well.

Natsu would never leave a fight, unless...

Levy looked at Lu-chan. Lu-chan was looking over at her and Gajeel. Levy smiled, and gave her a thumbs-up. Lu-chan gave her one back. So they were...

Then, the two walked out together.

The guild went back to talking and gossiping with each other.

Levy looked at Gajeel. "Well?"

"Huh?" Gajeel looked at Levy. He clearly forgotten what they were talking about before.

Then a light blub came on.

"Oh, gomen," Gajeel scratched his head, sheepishly. "But, would you're free tomorrow, right?"

Levy's eyes widened. She smiled and nodded.

* * *

_So so sorry, I needed to add in the NaLu._

* * *

_- - emeralddrop / rico_


	3. Making Him Smile Takes an Idiotic Thing

**[Fairy Tail]**

_**Making Him Smile Takes an Idiotic Thing**_

**[GaLe]**

* * *

**This one-shot is from my one-shot book, Anime Romance, on Wattpad.**

* * *

_WARNING; fluff, crack_

* * *

Levy looked at Gajeel, concerned. He had seemed to be down all day, not speaking to anyone. He was practically growling at anybody close enough to him.

Somebody nundged her. "Levy-chan."

"Lu-chan?" Levy's eyes popped.

Lucy had been out on a mission with Natsu since yesterday, and wasn't expect back until tomorrow.

"Go to him," Lucy smiled.

Levy's face went a bright red. "N-Nani?!"

Lucy's pure angle smile turned mischievous. "Aw come on!"

She pulled Levy over to Gajeel, and when they were close enough, Lucy pushed Levy at Gajeel, who happened to sit down right then. Levy fell right down onto Gajeel's lap, while Lucy disappeared.

Fuming, her head looked up. . . and her eyes landed on Gajeel's shocked face. "Shrimp?"

Levy freaked, cheeks burning. She jumped out of his lap and bowed her head. "Gomensai, Gajeel-kun!"

When she got no response, Levy looked up - and she saw Gajeel trying to hold back his laugh. Her head tilted to the side, confused. Then she felt it. Cheeks burning even more, she pulled off the headpiece that Lucy had managed to put on her, without Levy noticing. It was a pair of bunny ears. . .

Silently, Levy turned around to face the rest of the guild who had been watching. Then with a deadly tint to her voice, she spoke. "Lucy Heartfilia. . . When I get my hand son you. . . I'm going to strangle you. . . and then stuff a lamp down your throat. . . then you I'm going to electrocute you."

All the guild members immediately started doing something else, scared out of their minds.

"Oi, shrimp?"

Levy spun back around.

Gajeel smirked, the first sight of any type of Gajeelness people had seen in the last week. "Need help?"

Levy's jaw dropped. Snapping out of it, immediately, she nodded, enthusiastically, getting back the malicious aura that she had.

"Gihee."

* * *

_- - emeralddrop / rico_


	4. Heat Wave

**[Fairy Tail]**

_**Heat Wave**_

**[GaLe]**

* * *

_Wattpad :: I'm seriosuly trying to update as many of my books and as often as possible. Because my school starts in about a month, so I need to get a lot of stuff done . . . BTW . . ._

**_I AM NO LONGER TAKING REQUESTS_**

_ At least, until I can get 90% of the requests done. (I have thirty requests . . . I may have skipped some though. Whoops. The next chapter, I'll post something for the requests.)_

_Anyways, enjoy!~_

**_WARNING ::_**

* * *

Levy sighed as she fanned herself. Magnolia was in an impressive heatwave, causing everyone to stay inside and relax. Her eyes flickered up to see Gray and Juvia hard at work at keeping everyone cool - and being lovey dovey with each other.

The blunette pouted. How come Gajeel and her never did that? They were boyfriend and girlfriend for god's sake. They had been dating for the past three years and yet they had never been like that.

They had argued, fought together, against each other, and whatnot. But they never acted like a true girlfriend and boyfriend. At least in Levy's opinion.

Speaking of which, where the heck was that iron-head dragon slayer?

Levy gingerly peeled herself off the chair she was sitting on and padded over to Mira, barefooted. Yes. It was hot.

"Mira," Levy questioned. "Have you seen Gajeel?"

The white haired woman looked up with a smile, but that smile of hers only became bigger as she looked above the smaller woman's head. Confused, Levy looked up to see a bucket of ice cold water.

"Oh come on-"

"Gihee."

The black-haired man dropped the bucket and looked down at his girlfriend.

"Gajeel?" Levy's voice was laced with pure poison and hatred.

He gulped, a tad bit nervous. "H-Hai?"

"You're dead."

* * *

_To Readers :: You're little authors note section shall be down here! I hope you enjoyed!_

_- - emeralddrop / rico_


	5. Simple

**[Fairy Tail]**

_**Simple**_

**[GaLe]**

* * *

_Wattpad :: Yes, another GaLe. ;-; I'm just trying to finish up requests. ^-^; I don't think the next oen-shot will be a request though. E-eh . . . I don't kow, it depends on whether or not I feel like it._

_Anyways._

**_WARNING :: FLUFF, SLIGHT OCCNESS, LAZINESS._**

* * *

"Gajeel!"

The black-haired man gave a sigh of annoyance. "Nani?"

"Carry me."

"Iie."

Levy growled. "What?! Nande?!"

"Because," he replied, holding a hand to his forehead. "You should be able to walk still. This is just a simple mission."

"B-But, my feet hurt!" Levy whined, before nearly tripping over a random log.

After righting herself, the blunette had seen that Gajeel had walked off without here. She frowned and quickly caught up. The minute she did, Levy nearly opened her mouth to start complaining, but saw something move out of the corner of her eye.

However, Gajeel didn't notice and kept walking. Levy rolled her eyes. So the iron dragon was no longer as great he had been in her head. She decided to bite her tongue and come up with a plan. One that would cost her no magic and close to no energy. Simple. It was Gajeel's turn to fight anyhow.

All of the sudden, a light blub went off. A mischievous grin crossed her face and she plopped onto the ground.

"Gajeel!" she yelled out, stretching his name. "I don't wanna walk anymore."

He gave a groan and turned around. "Shrimp get up, I'm not carrying you-"

"Behind you, Gajeel-kun!~" Levy sang out as she inspected her nails.

"Eh?!" Gajeel spun around and his hand met one of the bandit's faces. "Oh well hey there, buddy."

"Finish this up quick!"

"Shut it, Shrimp!"

* * *

_ :: this is a tad bit awkward writing two different author notes. ;u;_

_- - emeralddrop / rico_


End file.
